A Demons Little Angel
by A Nightingales Dream
Summary: HP/Constantine. Do to an accident at the age of five, Harry Potter is... Changed. He can see things no one else can, and under the guidence of certain 'Undesirables' he's being set up to knock the Wizarding World on it's head. Maybe Slash. T for now. R
1. Phil the Demon

**A/N:** I do not own HP or Constantine. I DO own plot, any OOCness, and maybe a character here or there.

**Chapter One**

**~*~**

Harry Potter was an unusual child. Always had been. Now, at six-years-old, he became worse then unusual. He became a freak. At least, that's what his relatives, Vernon, petunia, and Dudley told him.

When Harry was five, there was an accident. He'd been taking out the garbage when his cousin Dudley had pushed him into the road. Right into the path of a speeding vehicle. Harry had died that day, for an entire three minutes, until the distraught driver had managed to revive him. Those three minutes, though, had lasted an eternity to the little boy.

Now, Harry could see things no one else could. Could understand things no six-year-old should be able to understand. Could do things people couldn't even dream of. His relatives called him a Freak. His teachers called him a prodigy. He called himself Harry, just Harry.

Now, though, he was alone in the slums of London. His oh-so _loving_ relatives had dropped him off with nothing but the clothes on his back. They hoped he'd die there, but Harry had always been stubborn to a point, and cunning to another.

He was careful. He hid from the people who weren't entirely human. There were ones with wings, and others with half-melted, rotten looking faces or bodies. He preferred those ones. The ones with wings tended to just stay out of the chaos. The other ones made sure they were the _cause_ of the chaos. He thought they were more honest. Oh, they lied, Lord knows they did, but they didn't lie about their natures. That's what Harry liked about them.

He'd managed to wrangle a room out of an old woman in exchange for taking care of her many cats and plants. It was hard work, but the cats liked him and started to take their 'business' outside. He never left the building, unless the old lady needed something picked up or taken out. At the moment, he was doing just that, picking up the old ladies mail.

Harry had always been a curious child, even though he was beaten for asking questions when he was at his relatives. So, when he noticed a thick trail of bugs and snakes crawling by, he couldn't resist the pull to see what was going on.

"_What's happening?"_ he called to a snake, which hurriedly changed direction to go to him. He'd discovered he could speak to snakes before he'd been hit by the car. They were always helpful and he liked talking to them.

"_Little Speaker,"_ the snake whispered softly, gazing at him. He smiled at it, picking it up and draping it around his shoulders, petting it's smooth, black scales.

"_Hello,"_ he hissed back. _"What's happening?"_ The snake looked back at the still thick trail of bugs and creatures.

"_Summoned by a Dark One,"_ the snake answered, turning back to the little boy. _"They cannot make their bodies, so we make one for them. Dark One needs a body; all creatures close by that are connected to it answer it's call."_ Harry nodded curiously, before followed the thinning line of insects down an alleyway. As he watched, they formed a large mound, which gained a basic human-like shape, with arms and legs, hands and feet, fingers and toes, and a weird parody of a face. The creature growled lowly, popping it's neck. Harry couldn't resist.

"How do you pop your neck when you don't have any tendons or bones?" He asked, bright green eyes curious. He had needed glasses before the accident, but, miraculously, getting hit in the head with a bumper fixed his eyesight to 20/20. The creature whirled, snarling; the six-year-old merely cocked his head to the side, curious.

"Little human," it growled, stalking towards him. The snake around Harry's neck reared, hissing furiously, making the creature pause.

"_You shall not harm the Little Speaker, Dark One!"_ it hissed angrily; Harry giggled at the look of shock on the creatures 'face'. It shuffled closer, peering down at Harry. It crouched in front of him, and lifted one bug-made hand to gently stroke the snakes head. Harry jerked slightly when a bug fell off and onto his neck. He quickly caught it and carefully put it back on the creature's arm, smiling.

"You're falling apart," he told it; the creature stared at him, still petting the snake.

"You are a strange little human," it mused; Harry shrugged.

"I got hit in the head with a car," he told it, shrugging again. "My relatives said it made me a Freak. I don't really care, honestly, what other people think." The creature stared at him curiously, it's mind whirling.

"What's your name, little human?" it asked; Harry beamed at it.

"My name's Harry. What's yours?" the creature hesitated, then answered.

"My name is Philantaporastophes." Harry stared at him for a few seconds, blinking.

"...I can't say that," he told the creature, then smiled. "So I'll shorten it and call you Phil!" The creatures stared at him, so Harry grabbed it's 'hand' and pulled it after him, beaming. "Come on, Phil! You can come home with me, if you want! You just can't eat the old lady I live with, or any of her cats." Harry paused and looked both ways, before continuing to drag the confused creature down the road and into the apartment he lived in. "Hey, what are you anyways?" the six-year-old asked as they got into the rickety, old elevator.

"I am a-" he said something Harry didn't even _try_ to understand-"Demon." Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Okay, so you're a demon. Neat! Say, do you know any of the people with half-melted faces?" he asked, looking both ways before stepping out of the elevator. "I like them. Much more interesting then the people with wings." The Phil-the-Demon stared down at the human boy, more confused then he'd like to admit.

"They are half breeds," he said slowly as Harry pulled the apartment key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "They are half-demons. The ones with wings are half-Angels." Harry nodded, shooing a cluster of cats away from his feet. There were thirty-seven in all, and three of them were pregnant. They hissed at Phil, until Harry scolded them.

"You guys leave my friend alone, okay?" he said, frowning. "Just 'cause he's a demon don't mean you should be rude to him." The cats fell silent, staring at the demon warily, but let him in with little fuss.

"Ms. Julie!" The six-year-old shouted, closing the door behind his new friend. "I brought a friend over! I hope you don't mind!" There was a deep, hacking cough from the other room, before a small, mummified-like old woman shuffled into the room. Her face was nothing but wrinkles and veins, and her skin hung off her bones. She peered at them with milky blue eyes and a dentured smile.

"Hello, Harry dear," she crooned in a hoarse, wavery voice. Harry let go of Phil's hand and went over to her, hugging her around the waist. She lifted thin, shaky hands and ran them gently through his thick black hair, smiling down at him with half-blind eyes.

"I brought a friend," the six-year-old repeated; Julie nodded her wizened head vaguely, still staring down at him with those milky-eyes. "His name is Phil. Can he stay here for a while?" He asked, his large, bright green eyes pleading. Julie chuckled hoarsely and nodded, petting his hair gently.

"Of course, Harry dear. Your judge of character is phenomenal," she gave a wave in Phil's general area, smiling some more. "Any friend of Harry's is welcome here, Phil dear." she then turned and shuffled back into her bedroom, humming croakily as several cats meowed and wandered around at her feet. Harry, beaming, turned to his friend, ran over to him, and grabbed the demons hand once more, dragging him into the living room.

"Phil?" the six-year-old started, sitting down on the floor across from the demon.

"Yes, little Human?" The demon asked curiously. So far, the boy had been proven an intriguing creature, as well as an intelligent one.

"Tell me about Hell," Harry pleaded, curious. And so, the demon obliged, going into great detail about the tortures and punishments dealt in the wastelands of Hell. Harry was fascinated. Oh, he knew he never, _ever _ wanted to go there, but still, it was the concept that intrigued him.

The demon then went on to tell the six-year-old about the battle between Lucifer and God, again in great detail. Apparently, he had been there, and had fought alongside Lucifer's armies. He described Heaven as best as he could, but how could one explain something of such beauty?

"I don't really remember what happened to me when I died," Harry admitted a little sadly, wondering if he'd seen Heaven and didn't even know it. The demon looked at him strangely. "My cousin never liked me, neither did my aunt or uncle. One day, I was taking out the trash, and my cousin pushed me in front of a car. That's how I got this," he dragged a finger over the ragged tear-like scar, over-lapping his old lightning-bolt one, making it appear as if the old one ad never been there. The car-made scar crossed his right eye and went down his cheek, ending at his chin.

"Some who die and are revived, never even know they died," the demon told him calmly, secretly planning many tortures for the little Humans relatives. "What were their names?" Harry smiled at him.

"I'm six. Not stupid," he deadpanned, grinning. "But I'm going to tell you anyways. Their names are Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley-nee-Evens, and Dudley Dursley." The demon smirked slightly, memorizing the names for later. He's send a few... _Friends_ to have a words with the Dursleys. Harry giggled at his expression. "I like you, Phil. Tell me more about the Battle?" he pleaded, and so Phil continued his story-telling.

Harry was extremely tired by the end, and soon found himself asleep, the snake that had been around his neck was joined by others as Phil reluctantly let go of his form. He had to return to Hell and give a Report to Lucifer. The cats were happy, though. After all, the bugs were everywhere, and just sooooo_ tasty_...

**A/N:** Yay!! The prologue is done, now. Review, for be they flames or congrats, I shall continue... Unless I get writers block. Then, I'll just be pissed. Lolz!! XP


	2. Worried Teachers and Coin Flipping

**A/N:** See previous chapters 1st A/N for disclaimer. Otherwise, shut up, sit down, and R&R!!! Lolz!! XP And to my Reviewers, Thank You!! Also, to my anonymous Reviewer who said half-angels were called Nephilim... I have no clue, to be honest. I just call 'em half-breeds, or half-whatever they are

**Chapter Two**

**~*~**

Harry woke up to his alarm clock at 6 o'clock the next morning, slightly disappointed that Phil wasn't there. He shifted the twenty-something snakes off him carefully, as well as shoving a few cuddly cats off of his person before standing. Yawning, he changed swiftly into some clean clothes, dragged his fingers through his untamable hair, and brushed his teeth. He had time to feed the cats and tell the snakes not to eat any of them, or bother Ms. Julie, before he rushed out to the bus-stop. 

Nothing unusual happened at school. Harry avoided the half-breeds, ate lunch at his lonely table away from everyone else, read a book more advanced then a six-year-old should be able to comprehend, and drew a picture of Phil, which made his teacher, Ms. Gentry, stare at him worriedly. But he didn't really notice. He never paid any attention to anyone at school, preferring to play by himself. Though, it didn't help that she was an angel half-breed.

He took the public bus home, as he always did. He was surprised, however, when someone sat next to him on the bus. There were quite a few empty seats left, and so he was instantly wary. It didn't help that the man sitting next to him was a demon half-breed.

"Hello, little one," the man said, smiling. Harry could see his glamor like a thin glaze over his real form. He merely nodded, returning to his book. It was something called _Dante's, the Inferno_. It was about some guy going through Hell. Harry rather liked it, even if he had to read the after-notes to fully understand what he'd read. "Isn't that book a bit hard for you?" the half-breed asked; Harry looked up at him silently, slowly arching a brow. He said something in Latin, fluently, even though he'd never spoken the language in his entire life; the half-breed arched a brow in return. "What did you say?" Harry smiled slightly.

"'The strengths of a person are known by that person, not by the opinion of strangers.'" he repeated in English; the half-breed smiled slightly.

"I agree wholeheartedly. I apologize," he said; Harry shrugged, returning to his book. The half-breed shrugged, and a gold coin appeared on his knuckles, flipping end over end down them, only to flip back and return to the beginning. Harry watched, fascinated, from the corner of his eye. They sat in silence for a few minutes, calm.

"How do you do that?" the six-year-old finally asked, his curiosity overriding his sense of self-preservation. Barely. The half-breed chuckled slightly.

"It's a secret," he said slyly, smiling. "My name's Balthazar." Harry looked up at him warily.

"My name's Harry," he ventured hesitantly; Balthazar nodded in greeting, never stopping the flipping coin. Harry watched it, enchanted. "Can I try?" he asked hesitantly; the half-breed paused, before handing him the coin. Harry set it on his knuckles, and tried to flip it physically. It didn't work. He frowned slightly, before deciding to try metaphysically instead.

Without hesitation, the six-year-old found that deep, pulsing warmth that resided right behind his heart, and pulled a small drop of it, and focused it on turning the coin. His bright green eyes narrowed in concentration, he stared at the coin, willing it to flip over his knuckles.

Balthazar was about to ask if Harry needed help when the coin lifted, ever-so-slowly, and flipped over one knuckle. The six-year-old continued to stare at the coin silently, and the half-breed was shocked into doing the same. As he watched, the coin flipped over all the knuckles, and turned to flip back. Harry, wondering how far he could take this small amount of his inner power, straightened his hand so it was flat, and made the coin continue.

When the coin reached the end, he made it keep going onto the underside of his hand, flipping across his palm, to come out on the other side. There, he stopped it on it's side, before flicking his hand, tossing the coin into the air, and catching it as it started to fall. Turning, he grinned up at the shocked half-breed, and handed him back his coin.

"How'd you do that?" Balthazar demanded; Harry grinned slyly.

"Secret," he said, throwing the half-breeds words back in his face, before standing and getting off at his stop. The bus stopped again before it had even started, and Balthazar got off and stalked over to Harry, scowling. Harry merely grinned, giggling.

"Brat," he said stiffly; Harry smiled up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Half-breed," he retorted, giggling again when Balthazar goggled at him. "You're funny. I like you. Come on!" He said, grabbing the half-breeds hand and pulling him along after him and to his apartment. "Do you know Phil? You remind me of Phil..." Balthazar blinked down at the odd child.

"Phil?" he asked carefully, looking around warily, as if waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows and attack him for being near this child. Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Well, his real name is-" he paused, brow crinkling with concentration. "Phil-anta-pora-stoph-es... Philantaporastophes. That's a _really_ hard name to say," the six-year-old added, wrinkling his nose in slight annoyance, before shrugging cheerfully and tugging the half-breed into the elevator and pressing the button. "He told me all about the Battle, and Hell, and a bit about Heaven but not a lot, 'cause it made him sad. He didn't say it made him sad but I can always tell." Balthazar just nodded, his human looking side pale with shock. This little six-year-old had been in close contact with one of Lucifers most trusted lieutenants? He just knew that trouble would be coming, because there was no way that this little piece of information would be kept quiet.

With a sense of dread-and a bit of wry amusement-Balthazar followed the six-year-old into his apartment, filled with cats, snakes, and one odd little-old-lady...

**~*~**

Ms. Mirriah Gentry was worried. She'd always been slightly worried about the antisocial little boy Harry Potter, but now she was deeply concerned and afraid for the innocent. He was a sweet little boy, always polite. And now it appeared he could See. He was a psychic. Looking down at the picture he'd drawn, the half-angel shuddered. It looked so..._ Alive_. She could have sworn she kept seeing the bugs and snakes on the demon move.

Against her better judgment, Ms. Gentry picked up the phone and dialed a number. A number few half-breeds of either sort would dare to call. It rang three times before a gruff voice answered.

"Constantine," the voice growled; Ms. Gentry swallowed.

"I have some information for you..."

**A/N:** Dun-Dun-DUUUUUHH!!!! Lolz XP Review plz. I love reading reviews...


	3. I See

**A/N: **Hey everyone, Ashton here. I would like to thank all my reviewers and answer a few of the reviews

Here:

To **Ignatia Endellion Nox:** The 3 minute death of Harry WILL have an effect on the prophesy. What effect though, you'll just have to wait and see! XP As to your permonition about the umbrella & demons... O_o o_O What are you on and why aren't you sharing??? Lolz! Just kidding, but seriously, that's funny. As to whether or not Harry put Magic into the picture? I never really thought of that, but it would explain why Ms. Gentry thought that the picture moved a bit. Overflow of accidental Magic... Keep reviewing, though. Love all mi reviewers!!

To **njferrell:** I don't know if this'll be a Harry/Constantine slash. Maybe? If so, it won't be the main pairing. I have plans for the main pairing, and I'm not telling. XP

To **fred2008:** Thanks! And yes, he is crazy, but then again, he WAS hit in the head with a car... XP Keep reading, plz!!

To **Dreamweaver:** That's what I was aiming for, ya know. A mystically genius Harry. I always thought he and Luna would be better friends then he and the Weasleys & Hermione. After all, with all the stuff that happens to him, you'd expect him to be ready to believe the impossible, right?

To My Other Reviewers: THANK YOU AND KEEP R&Ring PLZ!!! XP

Now, TO THE STORY!!

**Chapter Three**

**~*~**

Balthazar was _not_ a happy half-demon. No, he was, in fact, a mildly _terrified_ and utterly _humiliated_ half-demon. How he'd gotten himslef into this mess, he didn't know. One minute he was sitting on a couch, surrounded by cats and snakes, answering a curious six-year-olds questions, when _BAM!_ He found himself strung upside down, pink, sparkly, and at said six-year-olds mercy. He was gagged, hands tied behind his back, and watching with wide eyes as Harry thoughtfully looked over his torture devises...

Harry couldn't decide if he should use purple glitter or Hot Wheels stickers on his new 'friend'. He pursed his lips and turned to look up at the half-demon. He'd used his magic to subdue the man, and then painted him, threw on sparkles, and spiked his hair with green paint and blue glitter. He thought for a few minutes, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Pouting, he removed the half-demons gag.

"Now, you hush and be good," the six-year-old chided, frowning at the demon. "And you should really think about what you've done to deserve this." he flicked the half-demon on the forehead. "After all, Phil's my best friend. You do _not_ insult my best friend." With that, Harry turned and trotted to the door. He climbed up on a chair to peer out through the peep-hole. There was a man in a black suit, kinda, with black hair and narrow features. He was scowling and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Curious, Harry got down and opened the door.

"Hi?" He said curiously, peering up at the tall, thin man. He grunted and popped a piece of gum in his mouth, staring down at the boy.

"You Harry Potter?" He asked, shifting slightly on his feet and peering into the apartment past Harry's head. The six-year-old nodded, curiosity growing.

"Yup. Why?" He asked; the tall-thin man grimaced.

"A Ms. Gentry called me to check on you. Said you were hanging with the wrong sort." The man snorted slightly, before scowling. "Not like I give a damn what you do, kid. She just said she was worried about you." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Come in," he said calmly; stepping out of the way. "I hate to have to tell you this, but I'm not the average six-year-old," he said calmly, leading the man to the kitchen and making him some coffee. "What's your name?" The man grunted in thanks before taking a drink of his coffee, which he took black.

"John Constantine. And I can't believe I let that half-breed talk me into flying half-way around the world for a kid," he muttered; Harry grinned up at him.

"Well, you know how women can be, Mr. Constantine. Always talking people into doing their bidding." Constantine snorted at that, smirking.

"Ain't that the truth." He nudged a snake with his toe; it hissed at him.

"_Leave the man alone, Ssar,"_ Harry said without looking up from where he was moving a bunch of boxes around in a cabinet, finally finding the glue and scissors, therefor not seeing the slightly startled look on Constantine's face. "Yes!" He said gleefully, also finding the small box of little girls Princess hair clips and ribbons he'd found on the road one day. Smirking, he hopped down and scooped up Ssar from his place next to Constantine's foot.

"You can speak to snake," the man said bluntly; Harry shrugged.

"You can see things that aren't there to everyone else, and you're on nicotine withdrawal," he retorted. "We all have our little problems." He led the man into the living room, where Balthazar was trying, desperately, to dodge the cats who were trying to swipe at his head with their claws, playing.

"Harry!" The half-demon yelped, looking at the six-year-old pleadingly. "Call them off! Please?" He asked weakly, pulling his head away from the tallest cats claws. Harry looked thoughtful, then clucked his tongue twice. The cats went back to what they'd been doing before he'd left the room. Balthazar sighed with relief. "Thank you-" he froze and stared with wide eyes at the imposing man behind the six-year-old. "Constantine," he hissed, shocked.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at Constantine, who was snickering slightly in spite of himself.

"Balthazar," the man said, snickering some more, "is an old... Friend." the half-demon choked slightly.

"Oh yes," he said hoarsely, his voice wavering slightly. "Good friends, eh?" Harry shrugged.

"Oh well," he said simply, walking over to his torture devises and setting down the hair-tie box cheerfully. Balthazar swallowed and turned pleading eyes to Constantine, fear showing plainly on his face. 'Help me', he mouthed, terrified, as Harry turned to him with some purple and yellow ribbons, glue, and scissors, grinning. The half-demon would later refuse that he'd whimpered, but at the moment, he did.

"Don't be such a baby," Harry said, snipping at the know-green hair on the mans head. Constantine took up residence against the wall, grinning as he watched. Balthazar flinched when the scissors started snipping, eyes wild. Harry cut a few more places, before starting to tie the ribbons in little bows, and gluing them in place with the super glue.

"Sadist child," Balthazar all but sobbed. He was, after all, a very vain person. Harry paused in what he was doing.

"I don't know what that means," he said honestly, thoughtful, before shrugging and retrieving the purple glitter AND the Hot Wheels stickers. "Hold still," he ordered, getting to work.

Constantine was having fun for the first time in a long time. He'd been convinced by some half-angel woman that demons were corrupting a six-year-old psychic, and he'd come all the way from America to deal with it, because it reminded him of his life a bit. A child seeing demons and monsters left and right. He couldn't have cared less if the kid was willingly hanging out with the half-breeds. Some of them were okay. It was the fact that he'd been hanging out with one of those bugs-and-bits demons that worried him.

Now, though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to America at all. After all, here he had Balthazar, the mightier-the-thou half-demon he'd banished once before, being covered in glitter and ribbons, and at the mercy of an intelligent six-year-old. Life was good, he decided, eating yet another piece of gum. God, did he miss cigarettes... No offense, anyone listening in, he thought absently, snickering when the kid start super gluing purple glitter in the shape of hearts to the half-breeds forehead and face.

"There!" Harry exclaimed, standing back and admiring his work with a pleased nod. "Have you learned your lesson?" He demanded; Balthazar nodded furiously, scared. Harry nodded, pleased, before snapping his fingers and releasing the binds his magic had held the man by. "Good. No more insulting Phil," he warned, scowling, before brightening as Ms. Julie shuffled into the room, looking around, a small snake held in her ancient hands.

"Harry dear, one of your little friends was in the sink," she said; Harry beamed and ran over to her, hugging her around the waist after setting the snake on the floor somewhere. The old woman petted his hair with a small smile, half-blind blue eyes focusing on first Constantine, then Balthazar with an intense scrutiny that startled both men and raised the hair on the Exorcists arms and neck.

"These are my friend, Ms. Julie," Harry said happily, introducing them. Ms. Julie waved one shaky hand absently, kissing Harry softly on the head.

"Have fun, Harry dear, and do try and keep your snakes out of the appliances," she added, shuffling into the kitchen. "I'm going to make cookie," she called over her should, somehow managing to miss the many snakes and cats around her feet, never stepping on one. "And when is that Phil coming back over? I liked him. Polite young fellow, even if he was made of bugs." Harry giggled.

"I dunno, Ms. Julie," he called, before turning a beaming smile back on the two men. "Ms. Julie's a little weird," he whispered to them slyly, "but I love her anyways." With a giggle, the six-year-old put away his torture devises and got out a coloring book and some crayons, sitting at the coffee table. Balthazar and Constantine just watched him in silence for a while, their minds whirling and filling with thoughts and questions about the little boy...

All of which were put aside when Ms. Julie entered the room again, not only with mouth-watering cookies, but with coffee. Extra strong. If she wasn't so old, Constantine would have said he was in love. Oh, and if she wasn't a she, the snide voice in the back of his head added dryly as he took a sip of the orgasmic-coffee, closing his eyes in caffeine-induced bliss. When in nicotine-withdrawal, drink coffee... And banish demons. Both worked just fine for him.

Balthazar ate a cookie, watching Harry as the little boy ate his own. The child was confusing, he'd discovered. One minute he was incredibly intelligent, and the next he was just a six-year-old. He could be scary, and he could be so adorable it made him won't to either gag or cuddle him. It was... Disconcerting, he deciding, leaning over the kids shoulder to see what he'd been coloring. His eyes widened. It was a very beautiful picture, one that looked as if an adult had drawn it, not a child at all.

"That's good," the half-demon offered, holding the picture up so Constantine could see it. Harry beamed up at them as the other man nodded slightly.

"Thanks!" He chirped, munching on another cookie. There was a knock on the door and Harry was on his feet to go see who it was before the two men could even blink.

"PHIL!!" They heard the delighted yell, and shared a look in a rare show of nonviolence. Seconds later Harry returned in the arms of the bugs-and-bits demon, known as Phil. The demon paused, staring first at Constantine, then at Balthazar. He blinked again, taking in the half-demons glittering, ribboned, _pink_ form with a slowly raising eyebrow. Harry giggled, grinning.

"He insulted you," the six-year-old declared, sending a narrowed eyed look at the half-demon. "And you're my best friend, so I took care of him!" He beamed innocently up at the demon, who set him carefully on the ground.

"I... See," was all he said, before bursting out laughing, a deep, dark, hissing sound with a clattering cricket sound mixed in. Harry giggled as well, hand wrapped firmly around the demons. He was happy, and he was content. There was nothing more he needed to be.

**A/N:** YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Also, to **peppymint**, you got your wish, sort of, Lolz!! XP R&R PLZ!!!!


	4. Like the Angel?

**A/N:** YAY, Another chapter for you! XP To **fred2008:** Your questions are really good. When Harry meets Dumbles it'll be... Interesting. You'll have to wait to see HOW interesting, though! As for what Dumbles would be, I was think just making him a human. And maybe make Snape an Angel... THAT would be ironic... Or make Voldy one instead... Hmm... So many possibilities to think about now... XP READ ON!!!

**Chapter Four**

**~*~**

Harry yawned, watching the three older males with drowsy eyes as they sat: Constantine drinking coffee, Balthazar pouting--oh, wait. He doesn't pout. He _glowers_. Harry snickered behind his cup of hot cocoa. Phil was just... Phil. He just sat there next to Harry, who was still holding his hand, and watched the other two coolly. They were playing poker. Harry got to deal the cards, on Constantine's insistence, so that no one would cheat. He didn't really get the game... but it was funny, watching Balthazar fold time and time again.

"Someone's cheating," the half-demon finally declared as he had to fold his sixth round. He sat back, scowling. Which really looked ridiculous with all the decorations Harry had given him. Harry giggled tiredly.

"Oh, yes," Phil drawled, lifting an eyebrow (Which made Harry wonder_ how_ he lifted it, seeing as how he didn't have one, and how he didn't have any muscles that could lift it, if he'd had one in the first place, which he didn't, but still... Oh no. Out of hot cocoa...) "Because you know a six-year-old knows how to cheat at poker." Balthazar glowed at him, and gestured at his appearance.

"Just like a six-year-old couldn't have done this?" he said snidely, glowering (pouting) as Constantine snickered and drank more of his coffee.

"'M outta hot cocoa..." Harry muttered, yawning hugely. Phil glanced at him, frowning slightly.

"Bed, little human," the demon Lieutenant ordered; Harry pouted.

"Only if you tell me a story." The demon rolled his eyes (How did he do that, either?), before picking the six-year-old up and leaving the room, as Constantine and Balthazar started up a game of Go Fish. Laying the little boy down, the demon carefully tucked him in and settled down on the floor next to him, wondering what story he should tell the child. He felt... Odd, whenever he thought about the boy. Sort of like he thought that Harry was his son, or something. It messed with his mind. One half of him wanted nothing more then to kill the Exorcist in the other room and torture the half-breed for being near the little boy, for posing a threat, however minor. The other half knew that doing so would hurt Harry, because the little boy saw them has his friends. It was all so terribly confusing...

"Tell me about Lucifer," Harry said sleepily, cuddling a black cat with white spots closer. Phil absently rubbed the cat behind the ears, making it purr happily.

"Very well," he said, and launched into Lucifers life story, starting after the Battle. He told the little boy of Gabriel's fall from Heaven, and how the Angel had tried to bring Lucifer's son into the world to reign. Harry was fascinated, even as he fell asleep and Balthazar and Phil left, Constantine sleeping on the recliner. Harry's dreams were filled with mayhem and bloodshed and evil, and he'd never felt more rested then when he woke up the next morning.

Yawning, Harry opened his eyes, peering out from under the pile of cats and snakes... and saw a crab. He stared at it; it stared back. He blinked and it clicked its claws. It was sitting... right... in front... of ...his... face... With a shriek, he erupted from the couch and was half-way across the room before Constantine jerked awake, surging to his feet.

"What?" he snarled, still half asleep, looking around. Harry pressed his back to the wall, wheezing.

"Big... Ugly... Bug-like... Thingy... By... My... Face..." he managed to wheeze out, clutching his chest and shuddering. Constantine looked over at the couch. The crab waved it's pincers in the air, as if it was doing a victory dance or something... Until a cat pounced on the three inch thing and smooshed it, before eating it happily.

"Ri-ight..." The Exorcist said, eying the crab-killing-kitty for a few seconds, before shaking his head. Harry, now calm, started getting ready for school. Constantine muttered, stalking into the kitchen and making coffee.

"Bye!" Harry shouted ten minutes later, hurrying out the door. Constantine grunted, drinking his third cup of coffee.

Harry hummed all the way to school. He'd never felt so happy and content before. He was even relaxed enough to wave and smile at Ms. Gentry before going straight to his table farthest away from everyone else, his back turned to everyone, as he always sat. Immediately, he set about drawing another picture of Phil, only with Balthazar and Constantine in it as well, with him in the middle, in front of the bugs-and-bits demon. As an afterthought, he also drew Ms. Julie in the background, smiling that half-blind smile of hers, as well as a bunch of cats and snakes crawling around on the ground at their feet.

"That's a very... Nice picture, Harry," Ms. Gentry said hesitantly from his side, and he turned a cheerful smile on her.

"Thank you, Ms. Gentry," he smiled down at the picture. "This is my family," he explained, pointing everyone out. "That's Phil, those two are Balthazar and Constantine--they're new. And that's Ms. Julie. She's the lady I live with. She's nice but kinda weird. Constantine likes coffee and is suffering from nicotine withdrawal, Balthazar is a sore loser when it comes to poker, and Phil is a great story teller. I especially like the ones about Lucifer and Hell and such," he added, turning sparkling green eyes up to his teachers face. "Thank you for calling Constantine, by the way. I haven't had this much fun in _ages_..."

"Er, right..." the half-angel said hesitantly, unnerved. What kind of child was she dealing with?

The rest of the day was the same as usual. Harry ate alone, played alone, read alone, and went home alone. And still, he couldn't have been happier, knowing one of his 'family' would be at home waiting for him. Harry ignored the odd looks the other bus riders gave him as he started singing 'I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts' cheerfully as he got off at his stop. He was distracted by someone walking by him.

The man was tall, lank, and yet had that soft look most women had. He had short reddish-gold hair, dull gray eyes, and was wearing a business suit with a white tie and a light blue undershirt. What got Harry's albeit tenuous attention, though, were the wing stubs on his back. They were charred, as if someone had... burned off his wings.

"Excuse me?" Harry called, running up to the man who paused and looked at him. "Would you like a cookie?" The six-year-old asked, holding up one of the ones Ms. Julie had set out for him that morning. The man hesitated, but Harry smiled up at him innocently, and he took one.

"Thank you, little one," the man said in a melodious tenor that made Harry smile wider.

"My names Harry," he said, happily grabbing hold of the mans hand and walking a little ways with him. He had nothing to fear, after all. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He _had_, after all, strung Balthazar up by his feet and painted him pink.

"My name's Gabriel," the man answered softly, holding Harry's hand as if it comforted him in some way. Harry's smile widened.

"Like the Angel?" He asked; he felt the other man tense.

"Yes, Harry," he said softly with a sad smile. "Like the Angel." Harry nodded, as if it was some great secret he knew.

"I like Angels, and Demons, and Humans, and..." the six-year-old trailed off, frowning slightly. "I don't think I don't like anybody. I like everybody, no matter what, I guess," he mused, eating another cookie and sitting down on a bench with Gabriel. "How'd you loose your wings?" the six-year-old asked, even though he already knew. Gabriel froze, staring at him, but Harry just gave him big, green, innocently curious eyes and offered him another cookie. Gabriel stared into his eyes, and knew he'd lost.

With a long-suffering sigh, the one-time-Angel told Harry how he'd lost his wings. He explained it all as best he could, forgetting Harry was a six-year-old and instead talking to him as if he was another adult. Harry didn't correct the mistake, though, easily figuring out most of the harder parts of the story.

"So..." He said when the one-time-Angel finished. "You felt obligated to give Lucifer's son a chance on Earth, because God's don had a chance?" He was being deliberately innocent with the man, knowing it would loosen him up. Before the Angel could answer, though, a man jumped off the roof of the building across the street from them. Harry watched, wide-eyed, as the man fell from ten stories, towards the concrete.

**A/N:** Hey guys, Srry I haven't updated for a while. Got caught up with school stuff. Here's your long-waited chapter, Though!!! R&R!


End file.
